It is generally known in the field of coffee pod brewing that the coffee quantity can be affected by the placement of the coffee, pod into the pod brewing chamber. If the coffee pod is of differing sizes, this can affect the strength and flavor of the coffee being brewed. In addition, if the coffee pod is placed incorrectly, that is, off center, even mistakenly upside down, or if the pods are of various weights and diameters, the coffee quality can vary from cup to cup. For example, there are coffee pods that are available for usage that may be in the range of approximately 55-56 millimeters in diameter, and they may be symmetrical, having an arcuate surface of equal dimensions both above and below the centerline of the pod. There are other pods that are of a much greater size, approximately 72 millimeters in diameter. Many of these are asymmetrical, meaning that they are only a half pod, usually the lower half of the formed pod, which can effect their location and exposure to the heated water entering the brew chamber, during a brewing cycle. Other commercial pods may be in the size of 61 mm, in diameter, and also may be asymmetrical of design, meaning they are only of a half size, being arcuate formed on one half only, while the lower half may be flat, or vice versa. All of these different sizes, shapes, their placement within the brew chamber, can substantially affect the quality, flavor, and taste of the coffee brewed, which may provide a strong cup or beaker of coffee, or even a weak batch of coffee, which is affected by the placement of the pod within the brew chamber, and its ability to absorb and filter the heated water entering the pod, throughout the brewing cycle. Such extreme variations in the brewing of coffee, tea, or any other related beverage, does not lead to consistency, which obviously can be of irritation to the consumer, when using such pods for brewing a batch of primarily coffee, and perhaps even tea.
Various types of holders for encapsulating the grounds of a brewing substance, such as coffee, can be found in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,476 shows a Beverage Brewing Substance Holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,420, shows a Coffee and Tea Pod, which is used for brewing the beverage, during usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,845,270, shows the usage of a pod, within an Apparatus, System and Method for Retaining Beverage Brewing Substance, for application during a brewing cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,250,970, shows a Substance Holder with Removable Insert.
U.S. Pat. No. D670,539, shows a form of Pod Holder.
U.S. Pat. No. D675,867, shows a further design for a Pod Holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,448,565, shows a Loose Coffee Transfer System, that incorporates a scope like member that functions as a pod for holding loose beverage grounds during brewing.
As can be seen in FIG. 11 of the current application, the various styles and designs for the type of pods that may be used within a pod holder of a brewer are shown. As explained, the pod holder on the left is of asymmetrical design, while the middle pod holder and the right side pod holder are of asymmetrical designs. When using the asymmetrical type, the user does not know if the pod should be inserted with the arcuate surface down, or up, so therefore, there is a good chance that the pods may be located within the pod holder, in misalignment, during their application in preparation for performance of a brewing cycle. These are examples of the type of pods that are available commercially, and are being used in various brewers, currently. When used, or misused, such activity can greatly affect the quality and taste of the coffee or other beverage being brewed.